


I Had A King

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [32]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: You have no power over me.





	I Had A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sol-se (se42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



[I Had A King [Labyrinth]](https://vimeo.com/267045008) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Joni Mitchell


End file.
